User talk:Googleybear
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Scooby Doo Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey Googleybear, I was wondering how you created the logo for "The Scooby Doo Adventures" and the logo for the Wiki. Also, if you haven't noticed, I have made a lot of edits and have joined your awesome wiki. Animal Crossing Leader 14:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thankx Thankx for the promotion! Also for the tip on Photoshop. One thing I thing you need to do for this wiki is to get the word out! Go on the Scoobypedia and make a blog post about it. Animal Crossing Leader 19:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey Hey It's me YAY!!!!!!!! Oh I don't have anything to say. I just wanted to pop in and I wanted to get the badge TEE-HEE!!!!!!!!!!Dawn MacIntire 21:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well kinda It's kinda nooby.... IF I WAS IN THE 80'S!!!!!!!!! WHO SAYS NOOB NOWADAYS!!!!! and for yo info I like materialistic things that mean nothing and I WANT TO GET TO 3RD PLACE!!!!!!!!!! The talk post I posted on your page. About a badge thingy magigger!!!!!!!!!! YOU CALLED ME A NOOB!!!!!! Sorry, I just like to scream a lot. Bad Grammar gets on my nerves too. Sorry. Sure I can. Yay helping!--Dawn MacIntire 15:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been able to go on my computer for a while, can you please revert it, my computer has been glitching up, so I wouldn't be able to. Animal Crossing Leader 15:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sup Diggy-McDog I just wanted to say that I will be editing here and that I have created a live-action movie. See you at MSF!! SpOoKs MaStEr 23:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) The Scooby Doo Adventures Why Did You Stop Making The Scooby Doo Adventures? When Do You Think,You can continue The Scooby Doo Adventures. Hi it's me kellyanne someone wrote on my profile lie stuff like my husband is Luke. But it's not true HELP Please it said even my real name was Kate and is not it is strange please can u help PLEASE NOW!!!!! Hello On The Page Demon Tigress if you go look at it there is something wrong with the pages Infobox! Decca03 Thanks. Whats a rollback? Decca03 Thanks. And it's strange that the demon tigress is fixed now because it wasn't last time I saw it. Decca03 Thanks. OK I'll be a Rollback. Decca03 Thanks. Hi I have posted the first 20 or so chapters of my fan fiction novel, The Mystory of die Oberstgeist. I welcome any critique or comments good or bad on my work. If you’re a fan of Scooby Doo, Josie and the Pussycats, Speed Racer, Jonny Quest or Lupin III you may like my story. Or you can see it on my facebook page under Lewis Callahan. Hey Googleybear Can you please make me a Admin? Decca03 Thanks 7:15 February 12, 2012 (UTC). If you go about with Decca03's request, can you please make me one too? Thanks.Scoobylover 15:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for bothering you, then. Hmm. Oh well, doesn't matter.Scoobylover 17:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Bobbejaan Kabuku Hey Googleybear I love The Scooby Doo Adventures will you draw a picture of Bobbejaan Kabuku Before he was unmasked? Decca03 Thanks 10:54 February 15 2012 (UTC) Oh ya and what program do you use to draw the characters in The Scooby Doo Adventures? I mean draw him like this See James if you go to the page James Nutmen you will see a picture under his Character Infobox that said "James Unmasked" but in his Infobox there is a picture of him before the end of the episode. Decca03 Thanks 2:22 February 2012 (UTC) Home Page Hey Googelybear someone keeps taking my series off the home page. can you put it back on? 9.06 Feburay 2012 (UTC) That's ACL, though I've no idea why.Scoobylover 16:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Testing Testing Awesome Great you Continued The Scooby Doo Adventures, This is one of the best days of my Life! Deletion Hello. How can you delete pages? Scoobylover 16:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Pages to be deleted Hey, thanks for telling me that you can only delete pages when you are an administrator. Decca03 says someone hacked into his account and created the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You pages. Could you please delete all those pages of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!? Thank you. Scoobylover 15:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, now that I have Decca's permission, please delete the episode categories of Scooby-Doo! Mysterious Mysteries. They can be found here and here. Thanks again, Scoobylover 15:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Page with nothing deletion Hi. There is a page called Darkness! Shadow knights and laser knight with nothing on it. I saw the previous thing on it, and was about your series The Scooby-Doo Adventures. Since it does not help much, could you delete it? Thanks. Scoobylover 16:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) noo dont worry this wont contain violence and it wont even have a clue about murders they will just be told to investigate the suspect and they will just say i did itwihtout saying anything to do with death coz in mystery incoporated if i made a mistake velma was nearly murdered so you will have to make a exeption. read the plot for the first episode Wanda And The Celebrity Cat and you will find no murder related things.Germania 19:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S this wikia has evolved because the last time i was here there was only 49 pages and now theres 490 so summat. if you want to discuss this on private message at 8:00 i will be free so thanks Empty, useless and bad pages I have a question. What should we do with empty and bad pages probably no one is ever going to edit? We have a lot on this wiki that are really quite bad, and I mean bad pages such as Scooby-Doo The Murder Begins (did that get deleted? Good work), and empty pages, when we can find some. Also useless pages, I mean pages that should go on Scoobypedia and not here, such as the real episodes of season 1 of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. You had a good idea on the tutorial-maybe I can write one myself which expands more on the structure of a synopsis? Thanks for the time, Scoobylover 19:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Category OK. I will look through here to see pages that have no point and will probably never be edited again. I'll make a tutorial as soon as I can. Thanks again, Scoobylover 20:11, April 5, 2012 (UTC) News Section. I created an example of what I mean, which can be viewed . Also, I created a new Tutorial banner, if you want I can upload it over the other one.}} What about the bad series? It's not fanon! Hey Googleybear. I wrote/am writing two articles. I say that because I'm finished with one, Scooby Doo and the Nightmare Drug, and am still working on the other. Could you put Scooby Doo and the Nightmare Drug on the homepage? Whoops Wimmerwolf told me the articles are books, so you can put the article under Books and Novels. Direct-to-book OK. I guess I'll ask him to, because he told me they could be categorized as books. Hopefully people can see his awesome stories soon! :D Scoobylover 17:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Thx for the memories Hey Googleybear, thanks for upgrading me to an admin. It's a big step. And I definitely will finish my series, so..KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! -- Scoobylover 15:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) An idea Hello Googleybear. I was just wondering when you can return and continue the SD Adventures. -Decca03 Request Dear Googleybear, I am gonna start a new wikia site called scoobysnax to encourage both scoody doo as well as johny quest fan fiction, roleplays and situation based live text drama. Since you have already created two scooby doo based wikia, I want your help to create one more but with Johny Quest theme too. If u accept then leave a message on my talk page and accept a private chat With Regards, Mayankj 06:59, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm a Wikia contributor, the creator of Sad-Doo. I read your series, please come back and finish it! Images I'm sorry for taking you're images and giving them to Pricipal. Brown and Gloria, I just can't find anything I like but you're images are perfect, sorry--Darth Hill (talk) 15:31, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Image Change I've changed the image for Gloria and will try and replace Principal. Brown.--Darth Hill (talk) 17:46, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ideas Hi, I think that the home page should have monthly ads for an article. If we started on May 21st, that ad will go to June 21st, you get what I mean. The first month could be SD Terror Time or something. Also, do you have descriptions for the upcoming SD Adventures episodes? -Decca03 I don't know why I delete them, it's a habit. -Decca03 It is me, the creator of Sad-Doo. Please come back and finish Erupt & Curropt. PLZ come back and make Roses are Dead and Vilots are Few. THX! I created a contest if you want to enter: http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Decca03/Contest -Decca03 Hi Can I have rights to promote other users? I'm active every day and I've been an admin for a long time. I've always helped users and more and (no offence) you're not very active anymore. Please, -Decca03 Hi! Please can I become an admin? I am active here everyday, I help the wiki add pages as much as I can. I have 1, 254 edits since joining this wiki. I stop vandalism. And, most of all, this is my favourite wiki. Please think about it. Thanks for reading. Please reply when you've made your decision. --Kyle03 (talk) 16:24, August 27, 2013 (UTC) How does the new front page look? If you think it looks bad, I’ll change it back to normal. If you think it looks good, I’ll keep it. -Decca03 LiamJaco1998lfc (talk) 18:34, February 15, 2014 (UTC) How do you put those buttons on the home page Are you a fan of... Are you a fan of family guy? if you are do you want to come and work with me on my fg fanon wiki? it's here family-guy-fanverse.wikia.com/wiki/ The Scooby-Doo Show (2014) I've been planning this series for months but when I put the idea up as the next series after Yo, Scooby-Doo!, Gary the Gaget Dude created the page as his own series! So please could you delete the page, The Scooby-Doo Show (2014)! Many thanks! --Kyle03 (talk) 07:41, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi This is TigerFox12, Decca03's new account. Can you make me an admin? -TigerFox12 Why I was tired of the old one. If you want proof, ask my old account. -TigerFox12 Hi Fine with me. -TigerFox12 I know I know this entire return idea was great, but honestly, I just don’t enjoy doing this anymore. I have decided, it’s over. I’m going. Please unprompted TigerFox12 and promote Decca03. Also, please give Kyle03 admin rights. He deserves them, that's my final wish. -Decca03/TigerFox12 Making a town/city (only) I'm not quite good at making a episode or tv series of scooby doo, so i'm just sticking to making the minor things here (locations, cities, towns and villages) i'm starting a new page soon; it's going to be a small town and is their a infobox for a location? 'REPLY' Is their an infobox you would like me to edit and make better? and i can carry on making locations for your fanfiction to help you? Plargirasim On some pages I think there is plargirasm from Scoobypedia, and I also think that some of them aren't really needed. So thank you. :) Meep Meep! (talk) 02:15, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay heres the list starting out: Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne, Crissie, Yabba-Doo, i'll try to add more. Meep Meep! (talk) 05:09, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi Googleybear User talk:Johnkaboy1992 (talk)01:34, August 23, 2014 (UTC)Johnkaboy1992 The SD Adventures You should write it some more. Next time you're free, you should speed through the series. -Decca03 Reply Messages from Johnkaboy1992 (Johnkaboy1992 07:53, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) {{Johnkaboy1992| Hi googlebear Happy new year all the best for 2015. I want ask u something in general ever time I create a blog people don't response or commets on my blogs and its a be upset for me any how some people like yourself don't think what I'm saying or different ways and I know I've been busy doing bit of things on scooby dee lately but I know I'm a fan of her but its a shame people don't reply on my blogs and so that I want to ask u in general chat. Hi scoobydoofanon I just want to say thank u for everything for giving me a lot ways to say not deleting my photos and my information as well the problem is kind ways to say I still like Scooby Dee as a fan love interested i know i'm still uploading more of Scooby Dee in the coming future also all the time i have much lot of skills and ACHIEVEMENTS so far lets hope i will getting more. Johnkaboy1992 01:14, April 2, 2015 (UTC) OMG! Google! U here 2? My New Programmes Check this out Scooby Doo! The Badness... Copyza123 (talk) 05:29, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi Googley Bear, I am new to the Scooby-Doo Fanon wiki, and i had some questions about the Scooby-Doo Fanon wiki that I wanted some clarification on. I was wondering what is the difference between creating an article and creating/adding a page? I wanted to write a Scooby-Doo story so that's why I am asking. Also, am I allowed to write a story/story series just about Shaggy and Scooby, or do all stories have to include everyone from the Mystery Gang? Please reply back and answer my questions. Thank you. :-) - BluePupBuddy (BluePupBuddy (talk) 23:44, June 13, 2015 (UTC)) I'm new to the Scooby Doo Fanon No Problem Googley Bear I'm always here 24 hours a day - Deangelomywayentfans (Deangelomywayentfans) 08:06 AM, July 9, 2015 (CST) Scooby-Doo Adventures Hi, I really miss your show, the Scooby-Doo Adventures. I know you're probably busy, but next time you have time and feel like it, can you finish season one and all the character pages? I can't explain how much that show meant to me when I joined the wiki. -Decca03 Fred Jones the nickname "Danger-prone Daphne". My other half and I have our own version, Bobby Trap, for me, he told me I should write some about them meeting. 'blushing' I don't know if that would be go here or not. GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 04:20, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Movie Unfinished Uh... Googleybear? Sorry to interrupt you, but I need finishing the movie, Scooby-Doo and the Mystery of Dr. Phineus Phibes. My movie is unfinished for now so... can you help me? Niveithika1999 (talk) 20:17, August 29, 2017 (UTC)Niveithika1999 The Mystery Log Hiya, Ash. My name is Justin and I have a big surprise for you. I wanted to create an online journal catalogging every single mystery that the Scooby Gang ever went on. I tried it on the Scooby Doo Wikia site, to mixed reception. So they suggested I come here. So what say you? Do I have the go ahead? Baldwin17 (talk) 23:07, July 29, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17